Fantendo Football League
Fantendo Football League (aka Fantendo Soccer League, F.F.L., or Fantendo Footy League) is a Football (soccer) league, contested by 10 teams. It's possible, if peeps take interest, that there could be two leagues, the winner of each league playing each other. Teams If you want to enter a team please ask me. Season 1 These are the confirmed clubs: *Team Steel - *Team Flame-Scotland - *Team Lios Lions - *Moose FC - *Team Freaky - *Team Tone - *Illogical FC - *FC PushoPoké - *Team Nook - *Team Nutty - Season 2 All clubs above will be entered, and the league will be extended. We need another team. * Team Genetic- * Team Crimson Dark - * Team Shelled - List of Players see this Seasons *Season 1 **Season 1 Fixtures **Season 1 Stats Stadia These are the confirmed grounds GROUND PLANS SHOULD TRY BE LIKE THIS *Should not be confused with the ground of Team Freaky. Sponsorship 2010-13 - Fantendo (None - Fantendo Football League) Club Sponsors *Team Flame-Scotland (Sponsored by Flame Games & Flame TV, or Flame Sports) *FC PushoPoké (Sponsored by APIM Group, Inc.) *Illogical FC (Sponsored by Twenty-Second Choice) *Lios Lions (Sponsored by Steli Entertainment) *Team Nook (Sponsored by Bomb Productions Games) *Team Nutty (Sponsored by Jet, Inc.) File:Flame Games Logo.png|Flame Games File:FTV Logo.gif|Flame TV File:Sky Sports Logo New.png|Sky Sports File:Puma Logo.gif|Puma File:Irn Bru Logo.jpg|Irn Bru File:Bomberry.png|Bomb Productions Games File:Steli Logo.png|Steli Entertainment TV Rights *Fantendo Sports Show **Fantendo Football League Show (Highlights) *F.F.L. Mega Match Images also see: this File:Flame ML 1.png|Team Flame-Scotland Home Kit File:Steel ML 1.png|Team Steel Home Kit File:Logo.png|Fantendo Logo - Used a sleeve patches File:Fantendo Logo Orange.png|Fantendo Logo, with Orange Boarder - Used as sleeve patches File:Teamnutty.jpg|Team Nutty Home Kit File:MFCkits.png|Moose FC Home & Away Kits Team Nook kit.png|Team Nook Home Kit File:TLL1.png|Home Kit for Team Lios Lions F.C News *Season 1 has started. (15 Jan 2010) *Metal Locked & Clyde1998 join the league - with a friendly match (2 Jan 2010) *Clyde1998 makes the league (2 Jan 2010) Trivia *First Game - Team Flame-Scotland v Team Freaky *First Goal - Clyde - Team Flame Scotland *First Booking - Baby Wario *First Red Card - *Most Bookings - Team Freaky (1) *Most Red Cards - *Most Goals (per Player) - Clyde (3) *Most Games - players for Team Flame Scotland, Team Freaky (1) *Most Goals (per Team) - Team Flame Scotland, Team Freaky (4) Poll If you need any help on rules to answer the questions, please ask me. Which Team Are You Supporting? Team Steel Team Flame-Scotland Team Lios Lions Moose FC Team Freaky Team Tone Illogical FC FC PushoPoké Team Nook Team Nutty Which Team Do You Think Will Win The League? Team Steel Team Flame-Scotland Team Lios Lions Moose FC Team Freaky Team Tone Illogical FC FC PushoPoké Team Nook Team Nutty Who Will Be The Best Scorers? Team Steel Team Flame-Scotland Team Lios Lions Moose FC Team Freaky Team Tone Illogical FC FC PushoPoké Team Nook Team Nutty Who Will Have The Best Defence? Team Steel Team Flame-Scotland Team Lios Lions Moose FC Team Freaky Team Tone Illogical FC FC PushoPoké Team Nook Team Nutty How Much Do You Rate The League? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 Should we play real teams? Yes Maybe, Later On... No Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Events Category:User:Clyde1998